


Knife's hurt

by bX5jKvR5NDB77



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Hurt Barry Allen, Seizures, Unconsciousness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bX5jKvR5NDB77/pseuds/bX5jKvR5NDB77
Summary: What if Vandel saveges knife didn't hit Barrys arm but somewhere more dangerous





	Knife's hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't all make sense. Just go with it? Also sorry about any spelling mistakes.☺

With a short "uh" Barry fell to the ground. Thea ran to help but he batted her off. #############################

Thea shot savage off the balcony "What did you do?" Oliver asked angry and disapointed "I ended it." She replied

#############################

"Oh boy" was heard from both Barry and Oliver as they looked over the edge to see that savage was gone. As they walked back in the room Barry started talking, "He uh he he" Barry fell to the floor unconsius. Barry though he heard someone calling his name but he was to tired to answer.

#############################

"BARRY!" Everyone shouted at once as they saw him fall Oliver ran over to see a blood seeping through Barry's shirt. Then he rememberd that the kid got hit with a knife during the fight. "Thea you stay here with Kendra and Felicity, Cisco help me get Barry to the van were taking him to the arrow cave."The tone in Oliver's voice left no room for argument. As Oliver picked the young hero up he moaned in pain and shifted in his arms causing him to wheeze. "Oliver dude i think that knife hit his lungs" Cisco stated sounding panicked

#############################

Once in the arrow cave Oliver set to work, Barry had stopped breathing about two minutes before they got there and was turning blue. "Cisco oxygen mask now!" He shouted as he removed Barry's shirt. Cisco came running over mask and scanner in hand. "No no no,the knife has punctured his lung and nicked his heart!" He shouted Oliver,knowing Barry could heal fast, stuck a needle and tube through Barry's chest into his lung to drain the blood. "Cisco your gonna need to hold him down this will hurt"said Oliver as he pulled a scalple out of a drawer. "He's knocked out" Cisco replied confused "I know"was all Ollie said before cutting a hole above Barry's heart and sticking his finger in it. The Flash instanly awoke and screamed while his friends tortured him. "What are you doing!?"Cisco yelled over his friends screams "I have to hold his heart and lungs togther while they heal or he'll die from internal bleeding."Oliver replied while adding another finger into Barry's chest

#############################  

The screams were gut renching,Cisco actuly threw up in his mouth, but didn't last long before Barry succumed to uncoincousness again. Five minutes later Oliver removed his hand and put a bandge over the wound. "How did you know what to do?" Cisco finaly asked Oliver and damm was he shocked by the answer he got "I didn't"

#############################

An hour had passed and Oliver had conviced Cisco to leave ,saying Barry was going to be fine and he should tell everyone what happend. Ollie was just watching the news when he heard a bang. He turned round ready to fight but what he saw was far worse than an intruder it was Barry on the floor having a seizure. Oh god Oliver thought to himself when he saw the amount of blood comming from the kids mouth. He ran over quickly removing his jacket and bundling it up under Barry's head. The fit only lasted about two minutes so all Ollie did was lift Barry back onto the table and check his blood pressure(which was fine).He assumed the blood was what was left in Barry's lung and was what caused the seizure in the first place.

#############################

Another hour later Barry woke up. "Uhh my head what happened?" He asked grogily "You nearly died" Olivers voice made Barry jump "Great but- "Savage"Ollie interupted"You okay there Flash?" "Never better, let's go catch this so- "We will but you need to sleep for at least 30 more minutes first" Oliver interupted again "Ok mum" "Barry i'm serious we nearly lost you." "Ok ok i'll take a nap"he turned onto his side. "Hey Ollie, thank you" "Your welcome Barry now sleep." And that's what Barry did.

#############END#############


End file.
